A panoramic view is one type of multi-perspective image. Such an image is often exciting and desired by users because they allow them to see an entire scene or more than one perspective of the same scene. This type of view is not possible for human eyes because the field of vision of the human eye is well below 360 degrees. Conventionally, to obtain a panoramic view, users employ expensive, specialized image capturing devices. However, the costs are prohibitive for most users. Alternatively, a user can capture a number of overlapping images and consolidate them into a panoramic view. However, this consolidating is imprecise as the images cannot be captured simultaneously.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for synchronized multi-perspective image capture. The method should allow for the simultaneous and/or synchronized multi-perspective image capture of a common subject matter without requiring expensive or specialized devices. The present invention addresses such a need.